As a time code signal used in the transmission of a picture signal, there is an LTC (linear time code) signal, which is recorded on a voice frequency band after being subjected to bi-phase mark modulation. Time code signals are transmitted in synchronization with picture signals.
In a time code signal, an error (change in data content) may be generated by a reading failure or transmission failure when the time code signal is regenerated from a regenerating device or the signal is transmitted. Such an error causes a deterioration in the precision of the time code signal. For this reason, it is necessary to detect the generation of the error in the time code signal with high accuracy. When the error can be detected, the use of the time code signal can be stopped. The location of the error can also be restored by applying a given processing to the time code signal.
Hitherto, however, the method or structure for detecting an error generated in time code signals has not been carried out at all, and effective proposals have not yet been made.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device for transmitting a time code signal which can detect an error generated during the transmission of the time code signal effectively.